User talk:Pink-BlueRose
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spring Valley page. Please make sure you read the editing tips if you haven't already, and feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! NanaChaloma (talk) 04:22, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Please report the User Ferdy.didiyy, Tinkerbell.fa and 611210 (Its all the same Guy). This is a pervert and Crazy guy and destroy this Awesome Wiki. --Salsamon 21:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Don't make up information - EG, names for unnamed fairies. Please dont change the language of the Sides in this Wiki. Salsamon 16:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Please stop saying the h2o characters were formerly humans. It's not correct. They be mermaids, but they are also humans. Uniting the Disney Fairies community Hey, Fanpixiehollow! I'm a member of Wikia's Staff, and I've been asked to do a little stylistic work on Wikia's Disney Princess wiki in preparation for the upcoming DFairies movie! Thing is, though, there are several wikis claiming to be our "Disney Fairies Wiki". I'll admit this is my first time to the Tinkerbell patch, so I don't really understand why we have so many different wikis on the subject. Do you have any idea why there are several wikis on this topic. Do you think it would be possible to merge them? Or do you think that certain users have problems with certain wikis? Anything you could do to help me figure out how to bring the DFairies community together would be a real bonus. If you have no idea why things are the way they are, it's totally cool to say so. Or if you think I'd be better off talking to some other, I'd love to be pointed in their direction. Thanks for all the hard work you've done around here! — CzechOut 07:54, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for your speedy reply. I'm going to talk to the user you recommended, and also try to talk to some people over at w:c:disneyfairies. If you're in contact with any other Wikia users who are interested in the topic of Disney Fairies, please let them know about this proposal so that we can be sure to include them in the fun too! :Also, have you already started a Portuguese version of this site? If not, why not? Wikia's Portuguese community needs more leaders just like you. And if you have started a Portuguese version, let's make sure that we create good inter-language links between the en and pt sites! If you need any help with that, lemme know! — CzechOut 17:02, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Hi! Salsamon has requested that I adjust the navigation at the top of pages. He says the current navigation is really bad — and from what I can see, he's right. Did you have any thoughts on how you'd like to see the navigation bar adjusted? — CzechOut 17:19, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Many of the edits you've been making to the Disney Fairies Wiki have been misplaced, redundant, incoherent, or inaccurate. If you're going to contribute to the wiki, you need to make sure that your content is on-topic to the page, isn't already covered in a more relevant page or section, is fairly easily to understand, and accurate. NanaChaloma (talk) 14:42, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Obrigado :) I've been on Wikia since it was called Wikicities back in the mid-2000s. When you add up all the edits I've done under this name, and my bot and the old days where I edited just as an IP, I have probably a million edits. And no one has ever said anything that made me feel so good about my work at Wikia as what you just did. I am so glad that you like what's happened here. You've seriously made the whole last week one of the best I've ever had at Wikia. I have to grow up, leave Neverland, and move on to other projects now. But if you need anything, please let me know. And please give serious consideration to starting a Portuguese version of this site. If you decide you want to, I can put you in touch with our Portuguese team, who will be able to give you clearer instructions than me. Wikia is really trying to make our Portuguese content grow, so we'll be sure to help you. And of course, if you want to take the style of this wiki over to your Portuguese site, I can make it very easy for you. — CzechOut 15:13, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Google Translate problems don't excuse the misplaced and redundant information, which I see you're still putting on the wiki. NanaChaloma (talk) 15:04, March 28, 2014 (UTC) "Pixie dust alchemy" does not need to have its first letters all capitalized because it's not a proper name or title. NanaChaloma (talk) 01:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC) HI!! :D My name is Almira ! I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) I haven't been able to stay on the wiki because of my hectic schedule. im really grateful that there are people like you that cares for this wiki,. before people just vandalize this wiki and i can't do anything about it and the bureaucrat is very inactive.Thank you so much for everything! Love lots - :) Almiralovestwilight (talk) 09:30, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Your last message Hey! I didn't really understand your last message. Could you rephrase it, please? You can leave it in Portuguese if you wish. By the way, did you see The Pirate Fairy yet? If so, what did you think of it? — CzechOut 23:08, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Pictures from the non-DF movies (Peter Pan, Return to Never Land, etc.) should only be used when there are no Disney Fairies pictures available; please don't go adding them willy-nilly to the wiki. NanaChaloma (talk) 21:52, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ...And I see you just messed up the Mermaid Lagoon page AGAIN. One more strike, and I'm blocking you from the wiki. NanaChaloma (talk) 21:56, April 3, 2014 (UTC)